User talk:Curse You/E/Me Meteor Storm
Rate-A-Build Favored: #Great for Zaishen Challenge!--Mosrael The Waker 14:49, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #It's true, Metoer shower is the only good skill for elementalists. They should just get rid of Water, Air and earth all together The Gates Assassin 17:36, 21 May 2007 (CDT) #Sadly enough, I saw someone using a team build with everyone in their party using what was basically this build in TA. Also sadly enough, they pwnt my group, who actually had a monk. I feel ashamed. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 16:13, 8 June 2007 (CDT) #: Haha, priceless. — RabiesTurtle ( ) 01:04, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: # (''Add comment) Discussion Well, it all makes sense and I will try it sometime tomorrow. The wording and descriptions definitely gave me a good laugh though. Moved to untested till more can put in their testing results as votes. I said TESTING results... not opinions like usually happens. --RabiesTurtle 03:27, 10 January 2007 (CST) The sad thing is, I can see someone taking this build seriously. >< --Ufelder 04:25, 10 January 2007 (CST) :The sad thing is, someone has. See Build:Team - Meteor Stormers. Jinkas 12:31, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::Although I originally based my build on this one, now it revolves around infinite KD's, and 12 Meteor Showers + Gale + Shield Bash + Unsteady Ground = infinite KDs.--Mosrael The Waker 14:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::PS I never knew it would get so much attention! It actually might be interesting to try with a 55 build as a tank for it. Especially since enemies seem to break aggro so easily from other sources these days. That is what I have been trying to come up with when I saw this post. I did forget it was in a user page though when I changed the label to it, oops. I was having too much run reading it. --RabiesTurtle 11:02, 10 January 2007 (CST) Well I started out doing some random tests with Glyph of Essence, trying to make it so I could regain 25 energy in only a few seconds. I started trying to Echo Meteor Shower (since Glyph of Essence has such a short recharge), to see if I could regain the enrgy two times in a row, but I forgot the limitations of Echo. Somehow I started using Arcane Echo and I decided to use Glyph of Renewal, just because I know it can sometimes be better than Echo. I was doing the chain Glyph of Renewal > Meteor Shower > Arcane Echo > Meteor Shower > Glyph of Essence > Meteor Shower and so I could do three Meteor Showers consecutively. I then realised that Glpyh of Sacrifice would be a better choice, since the Arcane Echo'd version of Meteor Shower would turn back before the extra recharge could get in the way. My final breakthrough was when I decided to try doing the skill chain differently, to see how it could work, and I found that since Glyph of Renewal has only a 15 second recharge, I could reuse it a second time in the same skill chain. Once I had done all this though, I realised that the build has a major flaw; it only has one attack spell. And since almost every PvE elementalist out there insists on using Meteor Shower, I decided this would make a better joke build than a serious one. --Curse You 16:49, 10 January 2007 (CST) Does anyone mind if i add (under See Also) User:Mosrael The Waker/Meteor Stormers Team Build? --Mosrael The Waker :By anyone, I think you meant me, and no, I don't mind. Funny how a build that I came up with from some random testing is now so popular. Also, I changed the link so that it's wiki format, looks nicer. --Curse You 01:23, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Heh, Anyone wanna tell me how to chain this? I was trying to think of how to get four off, I just couldnt. The Paintballer (T/ ) ::Nevermind! I see it! Very nice chain. :) ;) The Paintballer (T/ ) Hard Mode Doppelganger I've been trying to defeat my Doppelganger in Hard Mode with all of my characters. The hardest one was my elementalist, since the new AI is too smart to use things like Physical Resistance or Iron Mist. So I got a little desperate, and then remembered my joke build, and thought it just might work. So I tried it, and sure enough, it killed my elementalist's Hard Mode Doppelganger. All you need to do is remove Aura of Restoration, maybe add Physical Resistance to reduce the damage from the Doppelganger's spear (if you do it right, your Doppel won't get a single Meteor Shower off). --Curse You 14:41, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Not first, but close. Apparently I wasn't the first person to mention that you can use Glyph of Renewal to get a chain of 4 of the same spell. Someone posted the fact a mere Eight hours before I posted this build. Just check the histories. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Echo_chain&oldid=542971 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User:Curse_You/E/Me_Meteor_Storm&oldid=544638 However, I hadn't seen that article when I came up with this build. Still interesting how close the two were first posted. --Curse You 00:19, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Heroes Just a question. Can a hero use this build? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.211.149.162 (talk • ) 10:04, 11 December 2007 (CDT). :I've never tried it. I doubt they would use the chain correctly. --Curse You 00:32, 27 December 2007 (UTC)